mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Rainbow Road (SNES)
|map = Super Mario Kart Mario Kart: Super Circuit Mario Kart 7 Mario Kart 8 }}Rainbow Road is the last track of the Special Cup in Super Mario Kart, the Extra Special Cup in Mario Kart: Super Circuit, the Lightning Cup in Mario Kart 7, and the second track of the Triforce Cup in Mario Kart 8. Layout ''Super Mario Kart The track made its first appearance in ''Super Mario Kart. It is one of the most difficult tracks in the game; it contains absolutely no guard rails, thin passageways with sharp, ninety-degree turns, and hazardous rainbow Thwomps that cause racers to spin out upon contact as well as being squished. However, it is one of the best tracks to learn powersliding using the Time Trial mode, thanks to the absence of guardrails and rainbow Thwomps to cause random spinouts, which impose the player to learn the perfect powersliding techniques, curve per curve. Having the correct powersliding pattern makes this track much easier in Grand Prix Mode by allowing the player to save not only the gained seconds from avoiding braking at every curve, but also the precious seconds lost each time a driver falls off the track. Plus, the very colorful track setting and the powerful theme, allow for multiple tries without getting the player bored. ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit This track, along with all of the other tracks from ''Super Mario Kart, returns in Mario Kart: Super Circuit with the rainbow Thwomps removed; however, it still remains a challenge due to the similar mechanics between the two games. Its music has a lighter tune after the intro. ''Mario Kart 7 Several years later, SNES Rainbow Road makes another return as a retro track in ''Mario Kart 7. It is the final track of the Lightning Cup. Besides the general decrease in difficulty due to the lack of Rainbow Thwomps, new turning mechanics and wider track layout overall, Rainbow Road now has added ramps to accommodate aerial tricks and has a different coin distribution. Additionally, the normal Thwomps' smashing on the course creates ripples which can be used to perform tricks. ''Mario Kart 8 It appeared in [[Mario Kart 8|''Mario Kart 8]] as a DLC track in the Triforce Cup, making it the only track in the entire Mario Kart series to actually appear in four distinct games. It is also the first Rainbow Road to not be used for the final track of the game's final cup, and the first time this very track does not serve as the game's finale. The track's layout is similar to its appearance in Mario Kart 7. The colors of the tiles are the same as they were in the original version, but this time, they have a neon appearance, their color pattern is reversed, there are now eight different colors of tiles, instead of seven from its previous appearances (adding cyan between turquoise and blue), most of the tiles now flash, and the tiles the Thwomps land on are now white. The course itself is also wider and banked. Tiles at the edges of the track now have borders on the outer edges. The forked road is also altered further, with the six-tile end of the hole filled in. The music is also deeper-pitched. Shortcuts *There is a jumping bump/ramp in the middle gap; if any racers use a Mushroom while they are heading it, they can jump over the gap for a significant shortcut. *On the inside of the second U-turn, players can use a Mushroom to get across. Gallery ''Super Mario Kart SNES_Rainbow_Road.png|An overview of the track. SMK_SNES_Rainbow_Road_1.png|Mario doing a Time Trial. SMK_SNES_Rainbow_Road_2.jpg|Luigi on the first U-turn. SMK_SNES_Rainbow_Road_3.jpg|Koopa Troopa on the third U-Turn. Mario Kart: Super Circuit MKSC_SNESRainbowRoad.jpg|Luigi on SNES Rainbow Road. MKSC_SNES_RainbowRoad_1.jpg|Toad on SNES Rainbow Road. MKSC_SNES_RainbowRoad_2.jpg|Luigi on the first U-turn. MKSC_SNES_RainbowRoad_3.jpg|Luigi at first place. Mario Kart 7 MK7_SNESRainbowRoad.png|A bird's eye view of the track. SNES_MK7_Rainbow_Road.png|Lakitu and Donkey Kong racing on the track. SNES_MK7_Rainbow_Road2.jpg|Yoshi near the forked road. SNES_MK7_Rainbow_Road3.jpg|Lakitu doing a Time Trial. Mario Kart 8 MK8-DLC-Course-icon-SNES_RainbowRoad.png|The track's icon. SNES Rainbow Road (Mario Kart 8) 6.jpg| The multi-colored flashing hills. CatPeachRainbow.jpg|Cat Peach, racing on the track. MK8-DLC-Course-SNES_RainbowRoad-screenshot-Link.jpg|Star Thwomps, warping the track. Trivia *SNES Rainbow Road has appeared in four Mario Kart games, the most times out of any track in the series. *SNES Rainbow Road is the only course in ''Mario Kart 7 not to have a boost pad/ramp, and one of four courses not to have a glider pad/ramp; the others being N64 Luigi Raceway, GCN Daisy Cruiser, and Rosalina's Ice World. *It is one of the three downloadable courses that doesn't have any gliding, underwater or anti-gravity sections, the others being Excitebike Arena, and GCN Yoshi Circuit. *This Rainbow Road, along with its retro counterpart, N64 Rainbow Road, the new Rainbow Road and GCN Baby Park are the only courses in the game to have the map in different colors instead of just blue. Category:Tracks Category:Super Mario Kart tracks Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit tracks Category:Mario Kart 7 tracks Category:Mario Kart 8 tracks Category:Special Cup tracks Category:Lightning Cup tracks Category:Egg Cup tracks Category:Rainbow Road Category:Downloadable tracks Category:Retro tracks Category:Super Mario Kart Category:Mario Kart 7 Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Extra Tracks Category:Extra Special Cup Tracks Category:DLC